I Wanna
by Greyson Pierce
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Even our favorite sidekicks are celebrating


**Author's Note:**** Happy Forever-Alone day, fellow singles! But why should anyone be alone on this magnificent day? *enters Wally/bishie-sparkle mode* The name's Greyson, my dears, and I will happily accompany you. *Robin-aranged out of it* If you're not single, I'll still wish you a happy Valentine's Day; I hope you and your significant other enjoy this day of **_**amour~**_

**So in the spirit of romance, I bring you this very random yet humorously adorable fan fiction~! It's based on true events; my best friend and I went to the movies together earlier today (we got out of school early today) and the line for Chronicles? Virtually **_**empty**_**. I warn you now that the quality of my writing suffers, since I'm rushing to get this posted A.S.A.P (since I started working this morning ) and the writing style is the "he said, she said" style I've come to despise. Great movie, by the way. I love how much they dick around with their powers. **

**...see what I did there? **_**Dick**_ **around? Hurrrrrr *shot***

**God I hate how this one turned out. But I promise that I'll compensate with some actual... *insane blush* fourth-based **_**fan service**_** later on between these two boys. So I hope you enjoy the rest of this fine day, you beautiful people~**

**- Greyson**

**P.S: *re-enters Wally/bishie-sparkle mode* Still single and on the prowl, ladies~ *more Robin-arangs***

* * *

><p><strong>All American Rejects – I Wanna (Touch You)<strong>

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side... But can you hear me say? Don't throw me away! And there's no way out; I gotta hold you somehow..._

For once, Wally was caught off guard.

He was usually pretty good about this stuff, too, ready for anything at any time to happen to him. But at this particular moment – and just this _once_ mind you – Wally was tongue-tied, speechless, astonished by his best friend's request to see a movie with him on Valentine's Day. The day of _romance_, for god's sake! This time last year they could hardly speak to each other after what Wally labeled the, "Valentine's Day Massacre" **(1)** from his own stupidity. And now Rob is asking Wally to go see a movie? On _Valentine's _Day, you guys! Could it be any more obvious?

Rob totally just asked him out! Lord knows why, but it still happened, damnit!

Well, maybe not "asked him out" by first choice, persay; he came back to the Mount with a grin on his face and the request that the entire team goes to see a movie tonight. Kaldur'ahm was going back to Atlantis to visit his *ahem* _lady friend_, so he was down a member. Superboy and Megan had plans of their own (and god knows what, at that) so they were down another two. Artemis claimed that "Cupid's not the only one getting some shooting done today" and stormed off to the training room (Tch. She's just pissy 'cause she's single and Wally wouldn't make a move) without another word.

So that just left the three of them – Zatanna, Robin, and Wally.

But Zatanna was smart. She knew her Dad was _definitely_ gonna be a problem; the movies, Valentine's Day, _boys_? That's just _begging_ for a serious grounding right there. So, against her wishes she politely declined but stuck around until her Dad came to get her.

And then there were two – the bird and speedster. Wally was under the impression that since no one else was going Robin would cancel. But his best friend proved his theory wrong when he uttered the phrase that made Wally's heart skip a beat and his guard to crumble into dust.

With a sly smile he asked, "So I guess it's just the two of us, right?"

Wally turned to his best friend with an incredulous look plastered on his face. He stumbled and stuttered for words but all that came out were squeaks and an ambiguous, "Whhaaa?"

The little bird chuckled, still retaining the smile he'd worn before. "Well, if no one else is going it'll just be the two of us. Two bros, right? I figured if all the couples were going to see Titanic, we could go and see Chronicle. The theater'll be pretty much empty, so it'll be just the two of us, ya' know?"

He couldn't believe his ears. Robin wanted to be alone with him?

There's no way. There's _no way_. Was it finally happening? Did the little bird finally accept his feelings and learn to return them? Pft. What am I saying? How could he not; Wally's irresistible! He beats the ladies off with a stick daily (though most of the time, he's the one getting beaten) and has had a grand total of – get this – two girlfriends. Two! That's _two_ girls that _he's _broken up with, and two girls that managed to maintain a relationship with him!

...Okay, actually the first one went all **(2) **psycho-killer on him and became a villain. And the second one ended up moving away so they ended it.

But don't let it fool you! Wally's a heart-breaker, a romantic, one lean, mean, loving_ machine. _And he was ready to start something with the Bat's little bird, his best bro ever and long-time childhood crush. He was ready to give up bro-hugs for amorous squeezes, teasing for flirting, chatting for kissing. He was ready to take on the world with his best friend. He could see it now; the way Robin would look at him (metaphorically speaking, since he refused to take off his mask; god knows why, Wally _already_ knew his identity.)

"...Wally you're staring at me strangely and it's kind of uncomfortable."

He cleared his throat and smiled. "Sorry I was um... kinda zoning out."

HA! Biggest understatement of the _century_.

Robin rolled his eyes as best he could beneath the plain black domino mask and chuckled. "Right... So whaddaya think? Tonight, 7:15 showing?"

Tch. Did he even have to _ask_?

"Sure thing, man. I'll meet you in Gotham." Wally smirks, imagining and planning the entire da – ahem – 'friendly get together' in his mind, down to the breaths and moves he'd make on the little bird. And when he walked away, the speedster stood in disbelief, still a little off-guard with his best friend's request.

Wait. Back up.

Did that really just happen? Seriously. Is he _dreaming_? He turned to the magician girl behind him with a disbelieving look stuck on his face. With a sigh he manages to stammer, "...Zatanna, did Rob just ask me out?"

She curved her lips into a smile and tipped her hat a little. "Seems like it. I didn't take him as that kinda guy. Very weird."

Very weird indeed.

* * *

><p>When Rob said the theaters for Chronicles would be empty, he wasn't kidding.<p>

They really did end up being the only two in the room when the movie started, leaving so many possibilities and openings to Wally's advantage. With a nervous gulp, he held the door open for his friend and they made their way to their seats in the most awkward silence Wally had ever experienced in his life. It wasn't _all that _bad, though. He couldn't help but laugh at the millions of times Dick had collided with objects in the dark. Why'd he bring 'em if he knew the theater was going to be dark? They finally reached their seats and the speedster couldn't help but glare angrily at the sunglasses veiling his friend's face. Now they were just starting to irritate him; what the hell was he wearing them for?

Against his better judgment, he dared to ask.

"Hey, Bats wouldn't let me leave the manor without them. The second I said I was going with you he pretty much _threw_ the things at me." he huffs, pushing them farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Dude, it's just me." the speedster replies, the annoyance he felt clearly expressed with the look he'd given Dick. "I already know who you are; what's the harm in seeing your face?"

He had a point. Wally's seen pictures of Dick's real eyes/face in newspapers, magazines, and even sometimes on the news when Bruce and he were promoting something for Wayne Tech. But it wasn't the same; he felt like he was cheating when he saw pictures, because Dick forbid him from ever seeing his _real_ eyes in person. He still wanted to, though; every picture he'd seen only teased him even more.

"Does it really bug you_ that_ much?" he sighs. When he watched his friend nod with what looked like a painful speed, he hesitantly complied. The look on Wally's face was priceless. "There. Happy now?"

Happy? Wally was on freakin _cloud nine_. This day just got better and better. Of course, the evil little genius timed it almost perfectly, so the lights would dim just as soon as he pulled the glasses off of his eyes. This day? It'd probably be better if he could see what color they were.

Curse you, low lighting!

The weirdest part of the entire experience was that throughout the entire movie, Wally made his move and Dick didn't even _try_ to stop him. For example, when Dick was hogging the popcorn on his right side, Wally made a move to sling an arm around his shoulder to "grab some". He kept it there for the duration of the movie, expecting at each heart-wrenchingly awkward moment for the little bird to peck his eyes out. But he didn't shy away or swat his hand off like he usually did at the Mount while everyone was around. He actually moved into the touch.

What the hell?

What confused him even more was when he jumped towards the end of the movie. Wally wasn't really sure what about the movie would frighten _Batman's sidekick_, but when the little bird moved his head onto Wally shoulder and grabbed his hand he didn't really question it. Dick Grayson was... cuddling into him. Almost lovingly. And it's not like Wally was exactly opposed to that but...

What the _hell_?

Dick was pulling moves of his own, too! They were... _flirting_ with each other, holding hands, cuddling close almost like from a... a non-dirty C word! They were acting like a _couple! _By the end of the movie, Dick had slid his glasses back on and pulled away from the enticing speedster. They sat through the credits just looking at each other; Dick with a grin that Wally could hardly read, and Wally with a look of pure shock.

The speedster found himself caught off guard for the second time of the night. And his shock only worsened when those sinful lips closed over his own over and _over_ again. Holy crap. Dick just kissed him. And he was kissing back. He was cupping the younger boy's cheek with his hand and kissing him fiercely as the barrier between them that kept them as friends slowly crumbled to the ground.

"The movie wasn't half bad, eh?" he smiles gently, looking up at his best friend as if the entire kiss didn't happen.

"Yeah it was..." his eyes unintentionally fell to Dick's lips. He could see the smile the little bird was trying hard to fight back. "..._really_, really good."

* * *

><p><strong>BLEH. This is the best I could do on short-notice. I'll post a late-Valentine's Day present for you guys later, since this piece of crap will <strong>_**not **_**count as it. It's terrible, I know. And the ending is lazy.**

**(Hands you Robin's utility belt) Choose your weapon and gimme your best shot. You don't even have to review this; I just wanted to make sure I posted **_**something**_**. **


End file.
